Two Peas
by Kea Renee
Summary: Two rivals in the same book genre meet up in a tale of murder, betrayal, and love. Why is the girl there, and what have her stories to tell?
1. Book Reviews

Chapter One

Book Reviews

_I looked down at my hands to find them covered in blood. Looking up I saw, just a few inches away from me, the body of my uncle Malcolm. Had I done that? Had I really done that? I thought incredulously. Sure I hated him, but not enough to kill him, right? Right? And why?_

_'Because he killed your parents.' A voice said from the distance in my mind._

_My parents? Yes, now I remembered. I had looked on the internet at the article about the car wreck. The car was a BMW, not the Ford Focus my father usually drove to work. They had been coming home from a business dinner when the car swerved and hit a tree. After the funeral, my older brother Jake, who was 16 at the time, and I, age 15, went to live with my father's brother. Jake and I are step siblings actually._

_But how did I get the knife? Was it self defense? What was I going to do with the body? Would I be able to get out of it?_

_'But you won't.' taunted the same voice. It will plague you for the rest of your life. Forever will you stand alone-.'_

_The voice was cut off by the door bell ringing. I looked again at my hands, the shock still present. There was one thing for me to do, hide the gold hilted knife, leaving no prints, and washing my hands, and then make my escape through the back door. The door creaked open just as I wiped the sink out._

_'Hello?' someone called._

_I hastily made my exit._

Miss Natalie Farthington set the book down. It had been while since she had first written those words. Two years in fact. And yet it was like yesterday. She had been twenty six. She picked up another book.

'From the author who brought you No Second Thoughts brings you another great tale of passion, betrayal and murder, No Going Back.' A review had said.

Tali began to read the a few passages.

_No one seemed to notice me absence at my uncle's funeral. After they found the body, the police notified all his relatives. When I received the call it wasn't very hard for me to fake the sadness. I had taken acting classes when I was younger, so I was able to act in a manner befitting a grieving niece. Even my fiancé believed it._

_My fiancé?__ More like my money's fiancé. God, how I was a fool. For, while I was fooling him with my tears, he was fooling me with his caring façade. I was never expecting such betrayal._

_I had gotten back from a business trip and was thinking of nothing except having a hot bath and long sleep, when I found a piece of female clothing strewn on the couch. I thought nothing of it at the time because sometimes my brother brought his paramours over for the weekends that I did not mind, as long as he changed the sheets afterward. Which he was pretty good about doing. My bed is known to be very comfortable._

_I shrugged it off and headed to the kitchen when I heard a familiar giggle. 'Jeremy, I have missed you so much. Why don't you come around to my floor anymore? I get lonely.'_

_Another familiar voice this time male answered, 'Lisa, you very well know that I am engaged to Sara. I can't be giving her any doubts as to why I am marrying her. If it gives you comfort, I've miss you as well.'_

_'Oh, Jeremy, you sure know how to please a lady.' Lisa giggled seductively. _

_I nearly choked on the sip of water I had taken. _

_'They do say love is blind.' the voice that I hadn't heard from since my uncle's murder said. I tired to ignore it but the harder I tried the louder it became._

_Love?__ Was I in love with the guy?_

_'You should have known why he wanted the key. Making up the excuse about his apartment building was getting checked for termites.'_

_But he has never given me any reason not to trust him. I foolishly defended. Like a pathetic teenager in love._

_The voice scoffed, 'Sara, Sara, Sara, he has taken advantage of you kindness, your money and you. And yet you'll let him get away with it? You do not like the girl either but you'll let them get away with it together? Sometimes I do not understand you.'_

_But it is wrong to kill someone no matter what they do. _

_'Oh, hang the bloody thought. You've killed before.' The voice said impatiently._

_That was in self defense._

_'So you say. Hang that thought as well. There is no going back.'_

Tali stopped reading, remembering that fateful day. Thinking it was never going to end. When the police came the gun had been disposed of and the look on the drawer looking like someone had picked it. Again, it looked like a robbery, where the robber had to take desperate measures not to get caught.

Tali shook her head to dislodge the memory. She picked up the third on in the series, Third Time's the Charm. She smiled. The title was self explanatory. The third murder was of someone relatively close to her, and of her getting caught. Or maybe Sara was just tired of running and turned herself in. It had gotten the same amount of praise as the other two. It came out that year, August 10th a day after she turned twenty eight.

The forth and final book, No Guilty, didn't fair so well, even though it was released a few weeks after. Not that she minded. It wasn't like she was in it for the money. Some how the first story had found it's was into the hands of the editor. Tali shuffled thorough to the last page in the book. It still amazed her how the book ended.

_'Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, on the count of murder in the first degree have you reached a verdict?'_

_'We have your honour.' The Forewoman said, in a strong voice._

_I waited with a baited breath as the judge nodded for her to continue._

_'We find the defendant, Miss Sara Austen, not guilty.'_

_I let out the breath I had been holding. The words ringing in my mind, not guilty. After all that I was not guilty._

Tali stood up and stretched. Looking at the clock she was amazed to see it almost ten thirty. Deciding to go out she got dressed and headed out.

When getting home she picked up her mail and the newspaper off the floor. She flipped through the letters finding none she wanted to read. She took the paper as she headed to her bedroom to get some comfy cloths to change into after her bath. While waiting for the tub to fill up she looked at the wanted ads. Until one caught her eye.

So, the infamous writer Morton Rainey was looking for a house cleaner. Natalie recalled the gossip about him. It was rumored that he had killed two people. She scoffed. Their past was just alike. Even if they where rivals in the same genre in the writer's world.

Yes, she thought to herself, she would apply for the job. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number on the bottom. All she got was a ring. Hum, she would just have to put in a personal appearance at his cabin in the morning.


	2. Cats and Allergies

Chapter Two

Cats and Allergies

'Tashmore Glen, a tourist town having the usual thing a tourist town would have, no movie theatre, no fine food and everyone knowing everyone else's business.'

Ok, so she exaggerated a bit. The travel brochure didn't exactly say that. But ever since she could remember small towns never held any appeal to her. Must have been because she lived in one until her mother married a wealthy businessman from New York.

More like a village that a town. I bet they don't even know how to speak with proper English. The girl thought picking up her cup of soda and finding it empty. She pulled into the lot of the store. She got out of her 2004 SC 430 white Lexus convertible. She was dressed in designer clothing that where clinging to her body, drawing the attention if the males.

As she walked to the entrance she passed a few older ladies who were whispering.

'Kids these days. Don't know how to dress.' One of them had said

'I notice that. I wonder what she is doing here.'

'Maybe to stir up trouble.' The third said.

The girl smiled and entered the store where she purchased a Snapple Iced Tea.

'Do you take debit cards?' She asked with a slight British accent.

'Sorry, miss, but we don't.' The cashier stated.

'Um.' As she was digging in her purse for the change she asked, 'Oh, does anyone know where Morton Rainey lives?'

The room fell silent. Even the little dog one of the customers held stopped making noise. The girl looked up. That is strange. She thought, handing him the change.

As she took her drink, a logger walked up to her and put an arm on her shoulder. 'My dear, I think we must warn you.'

'About what?'

'About him.' An older lady said at her other side.

The girl raised an eyebrow, 'Oh?'

'Rumor has it he killed two people.' Another said.

'I think I'll take my chances.' The girl said, detangling herself from the arm around her shoulder. When I get back to New York, I'll have to write to the brochure company and have them say the natives are very superstitious. She thought walking out to her car where she found a young boy waiting for her.

'Hullo, little one, what can I do for you?' She asked him, crouching down so he didn't have to look up to her.

'I can take you to 'im, Miss.'

'Will you? I mean, I don't want you to get in trouble.'

'Yes, Miss.'

'Well, thank you, kind sir. But first, what is your name?'

'Johnny, miss.'

'Well, Johnny, I am most exceedingly obliged.'

'What does obliged mean?'

'Grateful.' She stood up and held the door open for the boy. 'Your car, Sir, hop in.' She teased as he climbed in. She slid in after him and putting the key in the ignition pulled out of the parking lot.

As they where driving Johnny was admiring the car, pushing all sorts of buttons.

'I like your car.'

'Thank you. I like it was well.' Silence followed. 'So, Johnny, where do you live?'

'Around. Me dad don't like visitors much.'

'I see. And what do you do for fun?'

'Play ball with the other kids.' He hesitated. 'Some times I read.' He whispered like saying out loud was a sin.

'What kind of books do you read?'

'The ones Mr. Rainey let me borrow.'

'Wow. Those are some really heavy read. What about your father? What does he do?'

The boy was silent and shifted uncomfortably. She noticed tears falling down his face and for the first time she saw the bruise on his eye. She stopped the car. 'What happened?' She asked softly.

'He comes home drunk every night and beats us. If he catches me reading, or having any fun he hits me. And mom. But she doesn't do anything about it. He blames her for him losing his job. He sends me out for odd jobs. Sometimes I just wish I could curl up and die. I try to be good.' The boy sobbed.

The girl drew Johnny into her arms and didn't know what to say.

'All I want to do is go to school like my uncle but-.'

'Have you told anyone about this?'

'Dad said not to tell anyone. That if I did he would kill the person I told and me.' Johnny pulled away and dried his tears and opened the door. 'You won't tell anyone will you?'

'I promise.'

'Just continue down this road, then, and you'll come to his cabin.' Johnny said getting out of the car.

'Wait!' She called after him. He did not turn. 'Blast!' she exclaimed continuing up the drive.

Morton Rainey, a guy in his late thirties, wearing black khaki banks and a matching black shirt covered by a flannel shirt, looked sleepily at the five seven, black hair, blue eyed beauty. She had on a long black leather skirt on and a crimson silk blouse that was a bit too tight around her bosomy chest. Her lips where perfectly shaped and her eyes were a very unusual violet. He thought awhile. Ah, yes, Miss Natalie Farthington. A fellow writer and rival in his genre. Hopefully she wasn't about to accuse him for stealing a manuscript from her, like someone did to him so long ago, it seemed like.

'Miss Farthington, to what do I owe this honour?' He said sarcastically. He never did like being awakened from his naps. 'And don't say I stole one of your plots.'

'Pardon?' Tali asked. She had been so absorbed in picturing running her hands through his gold-brown hair and feeing its softness that she missed his question. She shook her head slightly to get the image out of her head. Stop it! She scolded herself. You are a grown woman, not a romantic teenager. She brushed a hair strand out of her eyes and looked into his ebony one getting lost in her thoughts again.

'I asked why you where here.'

Natalie pulled herself together. 'Oh, sorry I was-.' Her sentence was cut off by a sneeze, just as something rubbed against her leg. Looking down she found a pair of blue eyes looking up at her. She sneezed again. 'A cat? You should have mentioned something bout your cat.'

'And what is wrong with my cat?' he ask indignantly.

'Nothing, it is just that I am-.' She sneezed, 'allergic to them. As to why I am here,' she sidestepped the cat, 'I want to apply for the job.'

'I see. Why?'

'Why? I need fresh ideas for my stories. All of them are starting to sound the same.'

'Why didn't you call?'

'I did but the phone was unplugged.'

'How did you know that?'

Tali gave him a look. 'You are not the only one who takes the phone off the hook when writing.'

'Very well, come on in and I will show you around.'

'Thank you.'


	3. I am not going in there

Chapter 3

I'm not going in there

Natalie was putting her clothing away into the bureau when the cat, Lumierre, jumped on the bed and coiled on the blanket. 'Okay, you can sleep there as long as you don't drop any fur.'

Lumierre just looked at her with his blue eyes and let out a high-pitched meow that only Siamese can make.

'Oh, ok, you win. I will just have to get my allergy medicine.' She said dropping onto the bed and petting him. 'It just had to be cat.' She said to herself.

It wasn't that she didn't like cats. She loved them. But ever since she had been young she had allergies to cats and it was not a pleasant thing. Fortunately when her mother had married her step father they where able to afford the medicine.

As she sat there, she thought about her relationship with her parents. As much as she loved her mother she was kind of flighty. If it were parent teacher conferences she would totally forget. She would have even forgotten where her head was if it wasn't attached.

Then one day she met this wealthy American car salesman, Chad Henderson, who was touring Kent, England. Mother had seemed quite impressed with him and invited him for dinner. Tali had liked him well enough. Although she was not ready to trust him completely.

After a prolonged visit, her mother and Mr. Henderson had a private wedding. All of a sudden a thirteen-year-old Natalie found herself flying to New York where she would meet her mother and stepfather at the airport. They picked her up and took her to his stately house. As she was looking around a boy of about seventeen had entered the house. Her parents had informed her that he was her stepbrother Nigel. Tali and Nigel had summed each other up. And strangely enough took a liking to each other. Soon it was like they had always been a family.

Nigel had gone to college at twenty, fallen in love with one of his classmates, they had gotten married when Tali was nineteen.

Then Tali got a call that changed her life. Her parents had gone for a drive and had stopped at their favourite restaurant for dinner. On their way home it began to rain heavily. Their brakes had gone out and the crashed into a tree. Tali had been watching Law and Order when she had gotten the call informing her that her parents had been in a wreck and wouldn't survive.

After that she was forced to live with he uncle whom she hated immensely. He was the opposite of his brother. Rude, mean, and greedy.

One day as she was browsing the net she came across an article about her parent's death. The report had said the car as a Mustang, which was wrong because her parents didn't own a mustang. Then one night as she was sitting in her uncle's study she came across a letter addressed to her in her stepfather's hand writing. She picked it up and opened it. She was on the last page of the two-page note when she looked at her uncle who had just entered the room. She unwisely confronted him. He rushed at her trying to get the letter from her. She stepped back and grabbed…

Tali shook her head. Now was not the time to loose herself in past memories. Sighing, she grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair up, careful to place that serious façade she spent so many years perfecting. A façade that she only allowed to fall when Nigel and Mara were present. She went down stairs to make a late lunch from the left over shrimp she had from the night before.

Mort sat in his working area and watched Tali go down the stairs, pondering his meeting with Miss Natalie Farthington. What was a city girl doing in the middle of nowhere? Why is she so serious? He asked himself. Is her hair as soft as it looks?

Now, where did that thought come from? True, Natalie was very pretty, but he was still hurt over his wife's infidelity. So, why was she here? Apparently he hadn't taken one of her plots. No, wait, maybe she was going to "borrow" one of his. He shook his head dislodging the thought. She didn't seem like the girl who would do that. Trying to get the girl out of his head he went back to work. Only to be disturbed by, shrimp? When did he buy shrimp? He got up and went down stairs.

Natalie was leaning on the counter reading a manuscript when she heard Mort walk in. She felt him study her. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, 'Yes? Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Rainey?'

'Yes, actually there is.'

'And that would be?'

'Names.'

'Oh?'

'Um, yes, I would like it if you would call me Mort, or Morton. Is there anything I can all you? "Miss Farthington" is quite a mouthful.'

Tali let a small smile escape. It was small, but it was a smile none the less. 'Ok, Mort, I give you permission to call me Natalie. And if you are really good you can upgrade to using my nickname Tali.'

Tali, hum? Cute nickname. Mort thought, filing it away for when they became closer friends. For that was clearly what he was going to do.

'So what are you making if you don't mind me asking?'

'Just some shrimp I had left over. But, if you don't like it-'

'No, it'll be all right.'

'Good.'

Silence fell among them for a few minutes. Tali put the manuscript she had been reading down to remove the shrimp. Mort picked it up and looked at it. The paper had several red pen marks in neat writing. He looked at the title. It was a children's book.

What is she doing with a children's book?

As he pondered that she took a plate and poured the shrimp on it and handed it to him.

"Aren't you going to eat?'

'Should I?'

Mort was at a loss for words so he took the plate and carried it into the living room. When he was done he put the plate in the sink then went to get a beer. He asked Tali if she wanted one.

'No thank you. I don't drink beer. Let alone like it.'

_What?! She doesn't like it beer? We will have to rectify that._ Putting the bottle back in the fridge without having opened it he grabbed Tali's hand and dragged her to the door, getting the keys off the rack on the way out.

'Really, Mort, I am sure your readers really appreciate your fervor, but I do not like being dragged around.' Tali said when she was putting on her seat belt. 'Where are we going?'

'You'll see in a minute.'

She looked up as they pulled into the parking lot of the local tavern. 'No, you are not going to get me in there.'

'You want me to drag you in there?'

'You have to be joking. I am not going in there. It'll be full of smoke and beer, and the floor will be sticky from spilt alcohol beverages, and-.'

'Sounds like you've been in one before.' Mort said from her side of the car. Tali jumped. She had been lost in a past memory of going into one to do research for a story that she hadn't seen him come around.

'Yes, I have. And I still am not going in there.'

'Suit yourself.' He said, reaching over her to unclasp her seatbelt.

'Ok, ok, if you would kindly remove yourself, I will get out of the car.' She said trying to keep her breath even. His closeness was something she did not want. She after all was human. What was it about him that made here want to let down her guard?

Mort smiled and stepped back, 'I know you would see it my way.'

Tali rolled her eyes, got out of the car. 'Uh, we forgot one thing, Mr. Ra- Mort.'

'And that-?' He raised an eyebrow.

'In your hurry, you didn't let me grab my ID.'

Mort looked her over and she felt herself grow hot. 'You look old enough to me.'

Tali gave him a skeptical look.

'Don't worry, you'll be with me.'

_Ok, what do you mean by that?_ Tali wondered as she followed him.

It was a poorly lit room, which, surprisingly was not a surprise to Tali. What did surprise her was the relative cleanliness of it. _Ok, so maybe I have miss judged these people._ As she was walking to the bar, a man in his late forties or so, it was hard too tell for clearly he drank allot, stepped in front of her. Mort was a few feet ahead of her.

'Girls are not supposed to be in here.' He said.

'Uh-.' No, was she not going to be intimidated.

'She's with me.' Mort interceded, taking her hand and pulling her around the other guy.

'Who was that?'

'Johnny's father. Not good to get on his bad side. Trust me.'

_So, that is the boy's father_. Tali thought. 'So he told you we met.'

'When he came over for a book, yeah.'

'I see.' _Must have been when I was petting the cat._

He led her to the bar where he ordered two beers with out asking her what she wanted. She looked at the yellowish liquid with disgust.

'Just try it.'

'Am I right in supposing there is no way of getting out of it?'

'None.'

Tali picked up the glass and took a small sip. She cringed as it made it's was down her throat. _And I promised myself I wouldn't drink any of this utterly disgusting stuff again. Oh, well. Might as well get it over with. _With that she finished the drink. Mort got her another one.

A few hours later found Tali engrossed in a story one of the local's was telling. She was, unbeknownst to her, on her 10th glass, for Mort had ordered them while she wasn't looking or while she was in the bathroom. She was even starting to loosen up, telling badly chosen stories of her own. She actually moaned when Mort said it was time to go. He himself had only a few drinks. After all, he was the one who had to drive home.

Making their way out Mort actually had to help Tali keep from falling onto the ground. When they got back to his house she had passed out. Mort smiled as he unbuckled her seat belt and carried her up stairs. She would have one hell of a headache when she woke up.


	4. Slightly Hungover and New Friends

Chapter Four

A Hangover and New Friends

Tali did indeed wake up with a splitting headache. What was worse, Lumierre had made a nest next to her, the sun was shining in her eyes, and Mort was whistling in the other room while he tried to work. She sneezed, not that it helped matters any. It caused her head to feel like someone was hammering a tent pin into it. And she was not too happy.

'I swear I am going to kill him.' she mumbled, throwing an arm over her eyes to black the sun. 'I swear I am going to kill him. Morton Rainey, you are a dead man.' Okay, so of course she was not going to carry out the threat. But at that point nothing he could say or do could make up for what she was feeling right now.

Cursing, she moved the cat, the fur causing her to sneeze again, and slowly got out of bed. Her head and muscles hurt, and she was feeling very nauseous. She quickly made her way to the bathroom. Through the open door she heard Mort chuckle. She stood over the sink for a few minutes just in case she threw up.

'Spilling your guts is exactly as charming as it sounds.' she recalled Nigel saying that after her first hangover two days before his wedding. They had gone to Canada to have a toast because she was too young to drink in New York. That was nine years ago. If Tali hadn't been feeling so terrible already she would have broken down into tears. How she missed her brother.

After a while the nauseous feeling subsided. She trudged back to the room for a clean shirt trying not to make any sudden moves.

'Need any help in there?' Mort called, gleefully.

Tali glared.

Mort had been sitting at his computer when he saw out of the corner of his eye Tali go into the bathroom. He chuckled. Maybe having the girl here wasn't a bad idea after all. He looked up as she came out of the room, in blue silk slacks on and a sky blue silk blouse which was open to reveal a blue undershirt. Apparently she spared no expense in her wardrobe.

'So, Mr. Rainey,' she said, squinting due to the headache, 'If you would be so kind as to tell me the time I would be very much obliged.'

I told her not to call me that. He thought before looking at his watch. Realizing he hadn't gotten it replaced after it had broken, he looked at the clock on his computer. 'Thirty minutes after ten.'

Tali groaned. 'Thank you, Mr. Rainey.'

He frowned. I told you to call me Mort. He silently call after her.

Tali looked down the stairs, which was not quite a good idea. But she needed to get to the first floor so she grabbed the railing and slowly made her way down. All she needed was a good cup of tea.

After tidying the kitchen, she went out to her car to get her laptop, which she took everywhere just in case she got an idea for a story. She really did not want to go upstairs to get her PDA which was in her purse. She plugged it in. While Windows XP Professional was loading, she went back into the kitchen to make a cup of Chai Tea. Back at her computer she opened a new document on Word.

_ It was a dark and stormy night and __Darien__ was sitting at the table trying to do some paper work, when the door bell rang._

_ "Who would be calling at such an ungodly hour?" He thought putting his pencil down and getting up. The bell rang again. "Ok, I'm coming."_

Tali's train of thought was disrupted by Mort. 'I don't see how you can work with a hangover. I surely cannot.' he called down to her.

'All people are affected differently by hangovers, Mr. Rainy.' She replied, taking off her glasses, which she only wore when writing. 'Is there anything I can get you?'

'No. By all means continue.'

'Thank you for the permission, Milord.' she said under her breath, getting back to her typing.

_ He opened the door to reveal a young lady in her mid twenties. Her gold hair was hanging limply and dripping down her face. She had on a white shirt, black jeans, and a black Jean coat. Standing next to her was a boy of about nine._

_ "I am sorry for bothering you, Sir, but my car broke down and the battery to my cell is dead. Your house looked the closest. May I use the phone?"_

_Darien__ was staring at the little kid. Something about his eyes caught had caught __Darien__'s attention. They were an unusual shade of gray._

_ "Sure, come on in. I'll make you some hot chocolate to warm you up." He led them into the kitchen._

_ "Thank you." the girl mouthed. Then the line connected and she turned her attention to the person on the other line. "Hullo, Mum?"_

_ The boy sat with his hands folded on the table. He didn't talk much even when __Darien__ asked him his name. So they just had a staring contest. Looking into those gray eyes, __Darien__ remembered where he had seen them before._

Tali leaned back and stretched. Her back was hurting from leaning forward for so long. She looked at her gold Rolex watch. It was one thirty. Her headache had subsided a bit, but it still lingered. She went upstairs to ask Mort if he wanted something to eat.

'If I do I'll make it for myself.' He commented.

'Ok, then. I am going for a walk.'

Mort nodded as Tali went back down. 'Be careful.' he called after her.

Tali came across Johnny fishing. He was also reading a book. She looked for who wrote it. It was one of Mort's.

'Isn't that book a bit advanced for you little one?'

'A bit. But there was nothing else to read.'

'I see. I'll make a note to bring you one of mine tomorrow.'

'Does it have dragons?'

'Good dragons, bad dragons, wizards, elves, warfare, knights, betrayal, princesses.'

'Are any of them you?'

Tali laughed, 'Now, that would be very conceited of me to make myself one of the princesses. I am the Empress.' As she made that comment she flung her arms out. Johnny was laughing as well. 'No, really, I am.'

Before he could make any comment the fishing pole began to slowly slide into the water. Natalie hastily reached for it, but was not fast enough. She stood up and ran after it, and slipped on some wet rocks causing her to fall in. "Well, I am going to have a bruise on my bum tomorrow." She joked

Johnny was laughing really hard that he fell off the stump he had been sitting on. At that moment his mother joined them.

'Johnny, didn't I teach you not to laugh at others misfortunes?' She admonished in a well cultured voice. 'Now go help the lady up and apologize.'

'Yes, mom.' Johnny said getting up and extending a hand to Tali. Tali took it. 'I am sorry for laughing at you.' His voice was solemn, but the twinkle in his eyes was unmistakable.

'And I am sorry for scaring away all your fish.' She replied just as solemnly. She turned to his mom who had come closer. So this is his mother. Summoning the professionalism her work required of her, Natalie held out a hand, 'I'm Natalie Farthington.' If she had one of her cards she would have handed to the other woman.

'Gabriela Webster.'

Tali involuntarily shivered from the cold. The sun was still out but a slight breeze had stirred.

'We should get you out of those clothes.' Mrs. Webster commented seeing her shiver.

'That would be nice, actually.' Tali said following Johnny's mom, leaving Johnny trailing behind with his fishing pole, and book. Tali turned back and winked at him.

The clock struck four and Mort got up and went down stairs. As he passed Tali's computers he tried not to look at it to see what she was working on. He resisted the urge and went into the kitchen to find some food. The next minute he was on the couch moving the mouse. Words scrolled across the screen.

_Writers, alas, have to be fools in public while the rest of the human race can cover its tracks._

'That is very true.' He smiled. Moving the mouse again the screen flashed to reveal her desktop which had a picture of a little blonde girl with green eyes, and Natalie at the beach. Mort wondered who the little girl was. She didn't look anything like Natalie.

Bypassing the thought, he opened a folder labeled 'Works.' He scrolled through the many word documents and folders. Some labeled 'Children's', Romance, Mystery. He raised an eyebrow at a folder called 'Risqué.' He opened it. There was only one document. But it was pass worded. He opened the document she had been working on before she had left.

He hadn't really read any of her books, but this part was really quite good. As he was sitting there, he got an idea for where she left off. Leaning forward again, he began to type.

'Here you go, Natalie.' Mrs. Webster said placing a cup of tea in front of her.

'Thank you, Gabby." Tali said, taking a sip of the warm beverage.

'I hear you are staying with Mr. Rainey.'

'Oh, yes. I needed his help on something.'

'She is a writer just like him.' Johnny said.

'Really? What do you write?'

'Oh, I have tried my hand at several genres. Though the best I write is romance.'

'How did you get into writing?'

'Well, the irony is that in fifth grade I hated writing. Then one day I had a friend over and she and I got this idea to create crazy scenarios and mishaps for kids we didn't like in our classes. After that-.' Tali shrugged looking at her watch that. Somehow it had gotten to be 5:30. 'Well, I should be getting back. Anyway my clothes are done?'

'Yes, just a minute. Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?'

'I wish I could.' Tali said, stifling a yawn. Falling in the lake and still being tired from the other night where taking it's toll.

'Some other time then, I hope?' Gabby asked. For clearly she wanted someone to talk to.

'Some other time.' Tali affirmed taking her washed and dried clothes to the bathroom to change.


	5. Conversations

Chapter Five

Conversations between the Main Characters

When Tali got back she found the Jeep gone and a note on the door.

_Went to get something from town, be back shortly. Lumierre ran out of cat food. _

_Mort_

Tali smiled to herself. It was sweet of him to leave a note. She peeled it off the door, and then went to take a shower.

As she was washing her hair she thought over the days events. She had gotten several ideas for a story. Now she just had to confess to Mort her real purpose for being there.

At that thought she frowned. She had known he wanted to know why she was there. And she really didn't want mislead him. She had met him in passing at a seminar. She had thought him rather nice, though a bit eccentric. Now, being in close quarters with him she found herself liking him more.

So much so that she found herself masking the feeling with her business like persona. She was still a bit wary of the opposite sex, but with Mort she actually felt comfortable. He had, not once, made any romantic overtures like every other guy did when they first met her. And she really appreciated it. All that was left was to tell him.

Hopefully it won't turn out to be a big mistake. She wished as she reached for a towel.

Lumierre was waiting by the door when Mort returned. True, he could have got though the cat door but like all highbred cats he preferred going through the regular door.

It was nearing seven thirty. Mort got out of his jeep, carrying two bags off food. He closed the car door then set the bags on the steps so he could open the screen door. He carried the bags to the front door where he found it unlocked and the light off. Looking through the window all he saw was a lone candle on the coffee table.

He turned the knob. Before he could take one step in, Lumierre shot past him and jumped onto the back of the couch. Mort was about to call to Tali when he noticed what Lumierre was looking at.

Lying on the couch, dressed in sea green slacks and a black sweater was Tali, sleeping peacefully. One arm was thrown over her eyes and her glasses were set on the keyboard. Around her neck he noticed a black hills gold locket. On closer look it was open exposing two pictures. One of a couple, the other of the girl he had seen on the background of Tali's computer. As he was staring at the beauty on his couch, Lumierre jumped down and went into the kitchen where he commenced his yowling.

'Ok, ok.' Mort said take out the cat food and feeding him. He then placed several bottles, some being Snapple Peach Ice Tea, and the food in the fridge, leaving the spaghetti noodles, sauce, and garlic bread out.

_ A warm breeze fluttered across Tali's face making her open her eyes. I thought I was on the couch, she thought, sitting up and looking around to see a jungle all around. Suddenly some bushes rustled behind her. She stood up and turned sharply. Nothing. The bushes rustled again. _

_ 'Who's there?' She called, starting to feel goose bumps on her arms. She did not like being alone in the middle of nowhere. She was about to turn around again when a hand fell on her shoulder. _

_ Tali jumped. She turned around and frowned, 'Mort, you scared me. What are you doing here?' She stepped back and tripped over a root. _

_ Mort glanced around, a confused look on his handsome face, 'I really do not know.' He said. _

_ Tali shivered internally. She was in the middle of nowhere, and she and Mort both did not know where they where._

_ They looked at each other. Reaching down Mort offered her a hand to help her up from where she had fallen on the ground. As she got up she stumbled again, but he caught her in his arms to hold her close. _

_ 'Careful there, love, we don't want you to hurt your pretty self.' His face was close to hers, his warm breath stirring strands of her hair around her face. _

_ All Tali could do was nod, mesmerized by his gorgeous eyes. An odd thought floated through her brain. Why hasn't he kissed me yet? _

_ Her thought was then answered when he leaned down and… _and then she woke up. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes. The candle she had been using was on the coffee table still burning. She never did like the lights on when she was home alone. To her it was like advertising you were alone. With a candle it only lit up what you wanted it to.

She got off the couch and wandered into the kitchen after all she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. She was pleasantly surprised to see a fully set table and an Italian diner all ready to eat. Mort had really undone himself this time, she thought happily. Her stomach grumbled then and Mort looked up smiling from where he had been standing at the stove.

'Thought you'd be hungry after your nap. I always am, so I made us a nice dinner. Hope you like it,' he grinned, a bit shyly at her.

She smiled, 'This is perfect. I love it.' It had been a long time since a gentleman made dinner fir her.

Mort walked over to a chair at the table and pulled it out. With an English accent that could have fooled Tali, he said regally, 'For you, milady.' Tali curtsied, and sat down in the offered chair.

She glanced at the table once more, taking in the wonderful sight. The plain white table cloth had two table settings on it, two white candles, a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. It was wonderfully lovely that Mort had thought of it all. Romantic too, if she really thought about it which she did not want to at the current moment. Mort turned back to the stove and brought back a pan of spaghetti noodles.

'To what do I owe this honour?' She asked, dishing up some noodles for herself then for him. Always ladies first.

'I was feeling guilty about last night.'

Tali raised an eyebrow, 'Indeed? Well, since you have been wonderful I believe I shall accept your apology.' She said, taking his cue.

Mort did a mock bow, still carrying on with his courtier act, 'You are to kind.'

Tali laughed and they both settled down to enjoy the meal. "You, know what, Mort? You are a great guy."

A bit latter they were conversing in the living room.

'So, Natalie something has been puzzling me.'

She prompted him to continue, while petting Lumierre. She had found some allergy medicine in her car.

'Why are you here?'


	6. Confessions plus Something Unexpected

Chapter 6

Confessions and Something Unexpected

Tali sat the win glass down on the coffee table.

'Have you read any of my novels?'

Mort hesitated. He had not yet read them, but since he was beginning to like her, he did not want to hurt her feelings.

If Tali noticed the hesitation she gave no note. "There about a girl who gets sent to live with her uncle after her parents are killed in a car crash. She is looking though her uncle's desk when she finds some papers. As she is reading them her uncle enters the room…' She trailed off thinking how that scene still haunted her.

'Natalie?'

'Oh, sorry. Just a few loose thoughts floating around. I really should be home working.'

'Where you expecting anything today?'

'No. Why?' She asked.

Mort got up and picked up a rectangular box. 'This came for you today.'

'How? The only ones who know where I am are Mara and Nigel- unless...' She quickly withdrew her pocket knife and cut the tape on one end. She pulled out another flat box. Opening it she found a gold hilted dagger. The very one used to kill her uncle.

Her face drained of colour and she couldn't breathe. The room began spinning. Quickly she got up and rushed outside to get fresh air.

Mort was at a loss as to what to do. Follow her or let her be. Something about that knife had frightened her. I guess its time to look into her book. And wait until she wants to talk. He decided.

Tali paced back and forth on the deck taking deep breaths to calm her over worked nerves. How could this be happening to her? It was self defense. She knew it. She repressed that voice. No, she was not going insane.

All tonight was, was a telling of secrets. And she ended up creating more. She felt tears fall down her face. No, Nigel and Mara did not know either, and nor would she tell them.

Taking a deep breath she gathered up the courage that was scattered like a deck of cards and went back inside. All the while recalling a quote her mother often quoted. "You can do anything, as long as you face the consequences."

Mort placed the book down when Tali reentered.

'I was beginning to wonder if anything happened to you.'

'You wanted to know about the dagger.' She said observing her first book on his coffee table.

'You could say that is accurate.' He said simply.

That won a small smile from her. She walked by the table and picked up her wine glass, and refilled it. 'What I am about to tell you is strictly confidential. If I read about it in the papers I will now it was you.' She sat in the chair she had vacated earlier and took a sip. 'Nine years ago, my parents were murdered in a car crash. My step brother was on his honeymoon, and the only members of my family that could "look after me" where my aunt and uncle.

'Before that, mum, dad, and Nigel and I where the perfect family. I know my uncle was not a nice man. Both my father and he were rich, but my uncle had let all that power corrupt him. One night, it was raining, I had finished my homework, and was going though my uncle's desk looking for some fancy paper so I could write to my editor about a short story I had written, when I came across an envelope (awn-vel-lope) addressed to me in my father's handwriting. I was reading it when my uncle got home.'

She got up again and started pacing in front of the fire place. 'He caught me. I unwisely accused him of killing my parents. He came at me in a rage that I had no recourse but to grab up on of his 'ceremonial' daggers and plunge it into him. After I did that I stood in shock. How could I have done this? I asked myself over and over. Who knows how long I stood there until I heard the door open again and some one call. Pulling out the dagger, since it had my finger prints, went into is private bathroom and washed my hands, and then slipped out the window.

'I went to an apartment that I had and after changing my stained clothing headed to the burn grounds to burn my clothing and hide the dagger. After those feats where done, I calmly went home to get some sleep. A few days later, they called me to inform me of his death.

'At the funeral, I listened to the people speaking about him in glowing terms. I couldn't help smirking. My face was covered so no one could see my face.' She took another sip to refresh her voice. 'So, now you know the sordid history of Miss Natalie Serena Farthington. Make of it what you want. I only came here to get away for awhile and refresh my mind so I could get new story plots.'

Mort was in turmoil. What was he to say? That was a nice story? Should he tell her about his past? No, not yet.

He looked at the beauty in front of him. The way her violet eyes looked at him with expectancy, and something else he couldn't decipher. She looked like a little girl who had lost everything she ever loved. He then knew he was seeing the real Natalie Farthington. In all the articles he had read about her not once had he seen this side of her. And he felt honoured.

He made of his mind then.

Getting up he took the glass from her so it would not spill. He then put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder. He let his fingers stroke her long soft hair, offering comfort.

Or he meant to comfort her, but all he could think about, no matter how hard he tried not to, was to kiss those delectable lips.

Tali had pulled away slightly once she had calmed down a bit, but was still in his arms when she felt him pull her closer. She looked up just in time to see what he was doing. Gasping, she pulled away, spilling the wine anyway in her rush upstairs.


	7. Do We Ever Really Know Ourselves

Chapter 7

Do We Ever Really Know Ourselves

Tali threw herself on the bed and burst into bitter laughter. She should have stayed and let him kiss her. She had wanted it from the beginning of their meeting.

She stopped laughing and sighed. She was only 28 and still acted like she was 19. But who was she really? The cool calm, collected Natalie Jade Farthington who had a successful writing career, or the naïve little girl who had grown up before she had time to enjoy life?

As she lay there she thought about it. The naïve little girl made her the caring, loveable Tali everyone liked, while the grown up made her a more rounded individual. Both had pulled her through sticky situations.

Both that knew she was falling in love with Morton Rainey.

Mort stood by the mantle, staring into the dying flames of the fire, wearing a puzzled frown. What had gotten into her? Indeed, what had gotten into him? He had not meant to kiss her, at least not yet anyway. After all, they had only known each other for two days, even though it seemed longer to him. Sighing he took the wine glasses into the kitchen and put them in the sink. He then got his glasses and settled on the couch with Tali's book, which kept him awake till the wee hours of the morning,

Tali woke refreshed, yet with a bit of trepidation. She did not know why Mort's opinion of her mattered, or actually did not want to think on it. She should have never let down her guard in the first place. Stretching, she grabbed some clothing. When dressed she looked over the rail to see if Mort was awake. Seeing that he was not, she quietly slipped out side, the crisp air waking her up even more. Taking the keys out of her pocket she unlocked her car and took a book out of the trunk. Before following the same path she took with Johnny and his mom, she stuffed the five dollars he had forgotten into the first page of the story.

Gabby was surprised to see her. Indeed, she had expected to see her only in passing.

'Have I interrupted anything?' Tali asked.

'Not at all. Do come in.' Gabby led Tali into the kitchen. 'Have you eaten yet?'

Tali waved away the question. "I rarely eat anything before 10 or I get nauseous.'

'Would you like some tea or coffee, then?'

'Tea will be fine, thanks.'

A comfortable silence fell as Gabby made the tea.

'Gabby, I have a question.'

' Yes?' Gabby said, handing Tali a tea cup.

"A friend of mine has been staying at a friend's house and while there she receives a package containing a part of her past. She knows her sister is the only one who knows where she is. What's more is, she has developed feelings for her friends brother and he the same for her. In fact, he was the one who handed her the package. She also knows he has questions. Should she tell him and let him think the worse of her, or hang the thought of his opinion of her matters to her and just go home? And why is she worrying when they had only met just two days before?'

Gabby was silent thinking over the question. 'What kind of girl is she?'

'Pretty, rich, yet caring and loved by all that no one can bear to see her hurt.'

Gabby sat back in her chair and smiled inwardly. If she was not mistaken, and she was sure she was not, Tali was speaking about herself. She only did not know it was possible to fall in love in two days. But that was a different story.

Tali took a sip of tea, and looked around the room. A picture on the wall caught her attention. Getting up she went over to get a closer look. It was of a field of sheep grazing peacefully while in the background was a young girl playing in some wildflowers.

'What a lovely picture. Did you paint it?'

'Yes. That is my sister.'

'You should enter it into the state fair next summer.'

'I'll think about it. But tell me, how do you get along so well with kids? Johnny has been much more confident and happy the past few days.'

Before Tali could answer the subject in question burst into the room almost knocking the book off the counter. He caught it and looked at it. His eyes lit up.

'For me?'

Tali laughed. "Yes, for you."

Johnny rushed over and threw his arms around her, giving her a big hug. 'Thank you.'

Gabby looked on smiling. 'Thank you' she mouthed when Tali made eye contact.

Tali returned the smile before she thought of her niece who was in the hospital with Leukemia. Fighting back tears she detangled Johnny and planted him on the ground. His eyes widened when he discovered the five dollars.

'I want something too.' Said a soft voice from the doorway.

Tali looked up to see a little girl about five. Her brown hair was braided, a few strands falling into her soft green eyes. She beckoned the little girl, who shyly crept forward. Tali smiled at her and couching, held out her hand. The girl hesitantly placed her smaller tan one into her.

'And what's your name?'

'Ranita.' The girl answered softly.

'What a pretty name. How old are you?'

Ranita held up five fingers.

'Five. Wow. Lets see, for you… ah yes.' With a flourish Tali pulled a gold bracelet out of the air, and handed it to her.

Ranita giggled. "You talk funny.'

Gabby was about to scold her when she saw the twinkle in Tali's eye. Donning her pirate façade she said, 'Aye, I bet I do. Would ye like me to talk like ye, love?'

That set both Johnny and Ranita off into a fit of giggles. 'Ahoy, matey's, top of the morning to ye.' She spent several more hours entertaining the children. She was loath to leave.

'Now, what can I get you little ones?' she asked as she was about to depart.

'I want a Lego set.' Johnny said.

Ranita pulled on her pant leg. 'Can I have a bug stuffed kitty?'

Tali patted her on the head. 'As you wish.'

Tali was in a good mood that when she got to Mort's she said, 'Did you know fall is the best season?'

'Is it?' Mort said from his computer. She looks at ease. He thought, wanting to feel her gleaming dark hair. Oh no! He groaned inwardly, not that thought again.

'Oh yes. All those colours of the leaves, the warm breeze, and the lovely sunsets. When I was growing up in England, we had a hill in out front yard and my mum and I would go out and watch them. I bet they are very pretty here.'

"I don't remember.' Not since the divorce with Amy.

'That's a pity.' Tali commented. 'I am going to run into town for a bit. Want to come with me?'

'Cant, have a deadline. But if I need anything I'll call you.'

'Ok, I'll leave one of my cards on the counter.' With that she was out the door.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the format. The bloody things does not like working with me. Anyway, I would like to thank all my reveiwers. And i promise there will be action between the two in the next chapter. Cheers.

Mystress Daedra (Deidra)


	8. The Kiss

Chapter 8

The Kiss

Mort stared at his computer scene long after he heard Tali pull out of the driveway. What was it that drew him to her? He really hadn't had any feelings like that since he found out Amy had been cheating on him. ''Do you think things would have been better if we had the baby?'' Amy had asked him the year before.

'Maybe.' he had said. Then he might have wished it to be so. Now he was glad for he wouldn't have met Tali. She really was a great girl. He thought, recalling dinner the other night. So she liked Fall sunsets. He couldn't guarantee it to compare to the ones in England. A plan started formulating in his mind. To night she would get a sunset. A smile grew as he pondered what to do.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'--

Tali got back a few minutes before the sunset. She had seen a nice little dock earlier. First she went inside to ask Mort and put her keys away. Upon not finding him she frowned. Had she missed his call? Her cell phone didn't work in every part of town. She went back out side to find him. Lumierre was on the porch.

'Ok, now where is your master?' she asked the siamese. Jumping from the porch Lumierre led her to where Mort was.

She found hin sitting on a blanket on the dock, basket next to him, arms folded over his knees, looking out over the rippling water. He watched her as she approached.

'There you are.' She said as she knelt down then sat down. She looked at him and smiled then looked out at the lake.

Reflected in the water were the red and yellows of the trees.

Mort uncrossed his arms only to recross them lower on his legs.

'So, first the fancy dinner last night and now this. If I didn't know better I would think you were trying to sweep me off my feet.' She joked, breaking the silence.

'Ah, but that would defeat the purpose, my dear.'

'And what is the purpose, pray tell?'

'It's a secret.'

'I see.' She took a blanket and spread it out. 'So what is this excursion about?' She made a gesture the encompassed the surrounding area. 'Do I get a science lesson?'

'Not if you don't want one.'

Tali shuddered. 'No. Science is not my forte.'

Mort chuckled as Tali rummaged through the basket. 'Pepsi? I haven't had that in a long time.' She stated, extracting it. She looked at the sandwiches. 'Interesting. Where did you get all these?'

'Gabby came over with them. Johnny really likes your book you know.' He said taking the sandwich she held out to him.

'That's good.' She bit into a chicken salad sandwich. 'So, a lovely fall picnic. It has been awhile since I had one of these as well.'

'You miss England?'

'Periodically.' Tali shrugged, 'Tell me about the novel you are working on.'

Mort looked at her then away. 'Set during the Oregon Trail. Its going to be about the hardships of the early pioneers as the trekked across the country and their conflict with the Indians who were trying to save the land they loved.'

'That sounds quite interesting.'

'Murder, kidnapping, revenge. I know what I can do.'

Tali leaned in slightly.

'Of course, I'll be nicer to the Indians in it.'

There was silence, both looking out at the water as the sun slowly sunk behind the trees.

'I'll have this beautiful Indian girl. The hero will fall in love with her. He'll be a morose, ungainly misfit amongst man.' Mort closed his eyes, picturing the characters as if they where right in front of him.

She leaned forward, hesitated, and then said something in his ear. As she pulled away he leaned back, his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss that surprised even him. One hand reached up to capture her face to bring her closer. Her hands slid up his arms and entwined into his hair.

As the passion died down, he let his hands linger on her upper arms.

'That is quite different from all your other works.' She whispered. 'But why does he have to be a misfit? Why can't he be handsome and kind?'

Mort leaned in one more time before pulling away finally registering what she said.

'You're still a dreamer, girl. I guess that is how you come up with you own novels.' He teased.

Tali smiled. 'As is said last night, you're a great guy, Mort. Now, you made me miss the sunset.' She crossed her arm across her chest and gave a mock glare.

* * *

A/N: "----'----,----'----,----'----," means that the story is changing point of view. Thank you all for your reviews. 


	9. Quality Time with the Family

Chapter 9

Quality Time with the Family

Tali sat in her car in front of her brother's apartment. The telegram she had gotten did not sound too good. Taking a deep breath she got out of the car and went to knock on the door. The butler let her in, informing her that Mr. Henderson was in the study. Tali nodded and made her way to the room.

It was unusually quite as she walked down the hall. It was heart breaking as well, for all of them know Callie would not be coming back. She stopped briefly outside the door before slowly opening it. Nigel was standing at his desk shuffling through his desk looking for the keys to his car. His usually impeccable black hair was disheveled like he had been running a hand though it. He looked up as Tali entered.

'Tali,' He said drawing her into a hug.

The door opened again and in walked a woman about Tali's height, with brown hair and green eyes.

'Mara.' Tali said, pulling away and studying the bags under her sister in laws eyes.

'It is so good of you to come. We are just about to go to the hospital. If Nigel can find the keys, that is.' Mara said, handing Nigel his coat.

'We can go in my car.'

----'----,----'----,--------'----,----'----,--------'----,----'----,----

Visiting hours were between 5 pm and 9 and it was already 6:30.

'Auntie Tali.' Callie squealed when she saw her aunt.

Tali came closer and gave her a big hug. 'I've missed you, little one.'

'Me too.'

Tali pulled back. 'Oh, you missed yourself?'

'You're silly.'

'Am I?' Tali teased, taking something out of her book bag. 'I brought you something.'

'A new book!' She exclaimed happily.

The three adults laughed. Callie always loved books. Out of all the toys to play with, if she got a new book she would stop opening the presents and demand that her parents read to her. And being the doting parents they where, the happily obliged.

'Callie, your mom and I haven't eaten yet, is there anything you want?'

'Wendy's chicken nuggets with barbeque sauce.' She said without looking up from the book.

'Tali?'

'Nothing for now.'

Mara shot Nigel a look that said 'make her eat something.' Nigel shook his head slightly and she sighed.

'Ok, we'll be back.'

----'----,----'----,--------'----,----'----,--------'----,----'----,----

When they left Tali sat back in the chair and watched Callie read. She had always wanted to have a little one. But she never found the right one to settle down with. She found herself thinking about the kiss she and Mort had shared the other night. When their lips had met there had been those 'fireworks' that where missing with her fiancé.

Her fiancé, that sniveling, sycophant. He had gotten his just desserts, he, along with that contemptible twit. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of them.

'Aunt Tali, can you read to me?' Callie cut into her thoughts.

'As you wish little one. But only until my voice gets hoarse.'

'Ok.'

----'----,----'----,--------'----,----'----,--------'----,----'----,----

When Nigel and Mara got back, Callie was still reading and Tali had fallen asleep, head on the bed. The smell of coffee woke her up. She stretched and sat up.

'About time you got back. Aunt Tali and I where getting hungry.'

'I bet you were.' Her mom teased. 'And even though you said you didnt want anything, Tali, we got you aside salad.'

'Thank you.' She said,taking the salad.


	10. Denial and an Unexpected Phone Call

Chapter 10

Denial and an unexpected phone call

It was a particular cold night when they got the call about Calli. Even though they were prepared for it, Tali was still upset. She hardly ate anything and Mara was worried. Wanting some time to herself she went back to her apartment.

Once at her apartment she sat down at her desk in the dark office. Why did it have to be Calli of all people? Calli, a sweet little girl who never caused trouble for anyone or anything. Taking a deep breath she took out a note book and began to write. The first few sentances where rough to to her unsteady head. As she collected herselfitgot smoother. She threw all herenergyinto it.This one would be a best seller, but for a different reason.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----

Mort was taking a walk when he found Johnny reading a book.

'Hey there, little fellow. What are you reading?' Mort asked taking a seat next to him.

'A book Aunt Tali gave me.'

'Aunt Tali?'

'She told me to call her that before she left. Don't you know when she'll be back?'

'No, I don't know.'

'I miss her.'

'So do I, Johnny, so do I.'

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----

It was almost light when Tali put down her pen. First her cell phone had rung then her home phone. She had not answered either, so set upon her writing as she was. Putting the pen down, she stretched. Her stomach growled most fiercely and she actually got up to look for something to eat. Pouring her feelings on paper always seemed to help her get collected. As she made her way to the kitchen she pressed the play button her he answering machine. All were from either Mara or Nigel. Some reason she was disappointed. Not a call from Mort. Maybe he had called her cell. She checked. No missed calls from his number. The battery on her phone was almost dead. She looked where she usually had her charger. Then she remembered she had left it at Mort's.

Mort! What was she to do when she got back? She had left in rather quite a hurry after his kiss. He would think she didn't like it. She groaned. It was just a simple kiss.

A kiss or no, it had left her wanting to continue it. It took every ounce of control not to do so. What was it about him that made her want to confide in him? She still hadn't gotten an answer since she had last asked that question. Closing her eyes she pushed it from her mind. It was not the time to dwell on it. She had to call her brother back, and let them know she would be alright.

She continued to the kitchen and made some tea. As she reached for a mug from her cupboard she spotted a package of spaghetti noodles. Seeing those made her think of Mort again, and that wonderful dinner he had made. Her last boyfriend certainly would not have gone out of his way to do so.

Slamming the cup down, she sighed. She made another vow to kill him when she regained her rational thinking back and next saw him again!

_Oh, snap out of it Natalie!_ She scolded herself. _Twenty-eight year olds do not act this way. _

_But he has such soft hair, and… and his lips…_She argued.

She was saved from herself when the phone rang. She went to look at who was calling. The area code was England. She frowned. Who did she know in London? She let the answering machine get it. Oh the other line was the voice of someone she had hoped never to talk to again. He real father, Lord Patrick Farthington. She didn't want to talk to him, but something compelled her to pick it up.

'Yes?' she said in a tone lacking any emotion.

'I call all the way from London, and the only response I get is a 'yes'? Really, Tali-"

She cut him off. 'Ok, how about this: What do you want?'

'Can't I call and see how my daughter is?'

'You forfeited that right when you divorced mother when she was pregnant with me. Why are you calling now? Does your father know? Maybe you should get off right now so he doesn't disinherit you.'

'Talie, please-.'

'Its Natalie, not Tali, My lord. Now, will you please get to the point? I have a deadline and as I talk it's getting closer.'

'I have heard certain reports about you and young writer, and I was calling to see if they are true.'

'Why the sudden concern? It wasn't there when I was dating Kyle.'

'Kyle moved in the same circles of society as you, that's why. This writer is far below you.'

Tali couldn't take it anymore. What right had he, the slimy scum ball, to dictate her life as if she were sixteen instead of twenty eight? What right had he to abandon her mother? What right had he to interfere with her life? None and she told him so.

'Natalie, I loved her, I really did.'

'And love means sacrificing that love for duty to ones family? Duty to ones position in life? Duty to everyone else but yourself, and ones you love? I don't see how she could have loved you.' She spat.

'Natalie Serena Farthington, you will not speak to your father like that.'

'No, I wouldn't, but he, unfortunately, got killed in a car accident. As to the writer I am spending time with… What do you think I do for a living? Oh yes, I may be rich from mum and Chad's insurance, but that doesn't stop me from mixing with people like Morton Rainey. And you know what? I really don't give a damn what you think.'

There was silence on the other end of the line. Talie allowed herself to calm down. 'Listen, my Lord, my favourite niece, who was like the daughter I'll never have, just died and I cannot take it anymore Just give me time, and when I am ready, I'll call you.'

'Very well, Natalie. I concede. There is one thing I must ask of you.'

Her curiosity was piqued. 'Yes?'

'I know I haven't been there, and don't deserve the title of father, but could you please find it in your heart to forgive me? I was young ant foolish back then, and never realised I had the power of making your mother happy. I would like us to get to know each other better, and when you call me back, could you at least call me Patrick?'

Natalie took a considering breath. It was a fair exchange. She should give him a chance. 'Very well, Mi- Patrick. Now, I think we both should get off. I have a lot to think no, and no doubt you should get back to work.'

'Unfortunately, yes. I'm sorry for your loss.'

'Thank you.'

They hung up on better terms than last time. And she was going to give him a chance, after all, hadn't Mort showed her that not all men were like Kyle?

Thinking of Mort, made her think of Johnny and his sister. Thinking of his sister made her think of Mara and Nigel and well, thinking of him made her think of her stepfather and mother. She was getting a headache, and stomachache. And since there was no food in the flat, she had to go out.

But the first thing she needed was a shower.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----

Mort was getting restless. It had been a week since Natalie had departed. He had gotten use to her company. He also hoped she hadn't stayed away because of the kiss he had given her. He was rather surprised by it himself.

As he was sitting there, musing and playing with his mettle slinky, Johnny came running up the steps of the front porch calling his name urgently.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----,----

Author Note: Wow, I am finally updating this story. Working on chapter 11 shortly so hopefully I should have it up by the end of the week. Hopefully those who have reviewed the previous chapteras are still around, and if so, I most humbly beg your pardon for keeping you waiting. If there are many errors, sorry. I was up till the wee hours of the morning working on it.


	11. Extenuating Circumstances

Chapter 11

Extenuating Circumstances

Later that afternoon, Tali was on her way back to Tashmore Glen. That morning she had breakfast with Nigel and Mara, who were relieved to find her in better spirits. When she was finished, she headed to a little toy shop she always patronized. It was in an out of the way little shop like one would likely find in a small town or on Granville Island in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada.

The store owner looked up from his account books and smiled at her. 'Miss Natalie, this is indeed an honour. What can I do for you?' Mr. James Roberts asked. Natalie had met him when she was still living in England with her mother. She had fallen in a hole and had twisted her ankle. He had come along and helped her home. On the way he had told her he owned a toy shop in New York. When she turned 17 she went in search of the shop, and since then she went to by toys for her friends little ones. "You are looking for something for Miss Calli?'

'No.' she said, trying to keep her voice light.

From the way she said it, he figured it out. 'I'm sorry. She was a sweet girl and will be missed. Is there anything I can do?'

'Actually you can. I am looking for Lego sets.'

'Ah, we just got a new order in yesterday.' He led her to where he displayed them. 'Will that be all?'

'No. Do you still have that big stuffed cat I saw when I was last here?'

'It's in the back. I'll get it for you.'

'Thank you.' She smiled at him then went back to browsing. She picked up a pirate and medieval set with a white dragon. Johnny would like both of then she was certain. Now, she had to pick some thing else for Ranita.

'James, do you have any suggestions on what to get for a five year old girl?' She asked when he came out carrying the stuffed animal.

'Try a pony or dolls. That always works for Violet my niece.'

She nodded and went over to look at the dolls. There was one that looked exactly like Ranita that Natalie had to get. She picked it up and headed to the counter. On her way to the front of the store, she passed an art set. Recalling the painting Gabby had in the kitchen, she grabbed up the set as well. 'And now I am done.' She placed the things on the counter. 'James, I have one quick errand to run. Could you possible charge my card and wrap the gifts while I am gone? The Legos go to Johnny, The cat and doll to Ranita, and paints to Gabby.'

'No problem.' He smiled at her.

'Thank you. I'll be back in five minutes or so.' She left the shop and hurried to her car. As she was looking at the gifts she had a sudden idea what she would get Mort. She tried to convince herself it was just a thank you gift.

She headed to her bank and asked to be shown to her safety deposit box where she kept several valuables of her parents. Unlocking the box, she pulled out a gold Rolex watch. As she rubbed her finger over the face of it she couldn't help thinking of her stepfather. Life would have been much simpler if they had lived.

Pushing the thought aside, she closed the box and locked it. Later she would got through it again and see what she would do with it. Thanking the clerk, she gave the key back to him and headed back to the toy shop. Maybe James could wrap the watch as well.

By the time she got there, the shop was filling up with customers who wanted to get their Christmas shopping out of the way, so she had to wait in line. When she was at the counter again, she handed James the watch. 'I would like you to wrap this as well. I'll fill out the card.'

James whistled as took the watch. He finished wrapping it, handing it, along with her credit card and the other packages, to her. Thanking him one final time, she placed them in her trunk and headed to Mort's.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

Mort quickly rushed down the stairs when he heard Johnny call him. When he got to the door, Johnny grabbed his arm and dragged him away. Mort barely had enough time to close his door.

When they reached their destination, Mort stopped short, his blood ran cold and all colour drained from his face. In front of him reddish flames shot up from the house. It was going so strong that he could feel the heat from where he was standing. He swallowed as he walked forward slowly, recalling the other fire he had seen the year before. He sank to the ground and put his head into his hands. Now was not the time to dwell on the memories.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

Tali reached the town shortly after six. She saw smoke coming from the direction for morts and frowned. It wasn't burning season. She sped up and pulled into the drive way. What met her eyes made her sick. She always hated houses on fire. It was a sure way to lose everything. In fact, it was a house fire that had caused her mother to meet Chad Henderson. So, one could say it turn out for the best. If one did look for the good in everything.

She spotted Gabby and made her ay to her.

'Natalie!' Gabby called to her in a strangled voice when she saw her.

'What happened?'

'Richard came home and found the money you gave us. He wanted to know where it came from and I had no choice but to tell him. He got angry and as he was heading out the door he yelled that I shouldn't be airing out dirty laundry in public. Next thing I know, the house is on fire.'

Natalie frowned. There was more to the story; she could tell by the bruise on Gabby's cheek. She didn't say anything though. She was cursing herself. She should have figured Gabby's husband would be like that, remembering her encounter with him in the bar. But her guilt was not the issue. 'Where are the kids?' She asked, noticing that they were not in the vicinity.

'Johnny went to get Mort, Ranita-.' Gabby's voice quivered. "Ranita is still in the house, upstairs. She's afraid of heights, yet her father…'

Natalie didn't stay to hear the rest. She took off her coat and tied it around her face to block the smoke as she hurried up the stairs. She found one of the doors locked. Kicking the door open she found Ranita cowering the corner of the room by the bed. She removed her coat.

'Ranita? It's me Natalie; I'm here to get you out.' She knelt down so the little girl didn't get more frightened. 'You want to give me your hand?' she held out her hand and was touched when Ranita placed her small one in hers. She vowed to get her out safely. 'Ok, love. I'm going to tie this around you so you don't breathe any smoke, ok?' She said soothingly. Ranita nodded. 'Let's go.' She said when she was finished.

She picked Ranita up when they got to the stairs. The smoke was thickening and once or twice she had to blink to and wave her arm to see. At the bottom, Natalie tripped over something and fell on her knees. She gasped in pain at the impact of her left knee and the floor. Ranita slipped out of her grasp but landed on her rear. Natalie crawled over. She saw light coming from the door way. 'Ranita, listen carefully. To your left is the door. I want you to get on your knees and crawl as fast as you can. When you get there, break into a run. I'll be right behind you.'

Natalie slowly got to her feet. Her eyes were watering as she made it to the door. She was lightheaded, her eye stung and her throat raw as she stumbled out. A police officer helped off the porch and to a near by ambulance.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

When he heard the crashing of beams, Mort looked up. He saw Natalie talking to Gabby. He got up and hastened over, reaching Gabby just in time to see Natalie enter the house. Was she crazy? The house could fall down on her anytime. He turned to ask Gabby why. Then he knew. He hadn't seen Ranita. He turned back to the house. One minute seemed like one year.

'Mommy!' Ranita cried, flinging herself into her mothers open arms.

Mort noticed the tears running down Gabby's cheeks as she hugged her daughter close. Johnny came and wrapped his arms around her legs. But where was Natalie? He saw her being led to an ambulance.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

Natalie was thankful to sit down; all strength she had remaining seemed to have evaporated as soon as she sat. She didn't know what had possessed her to enter the house. It wasn't a rational thing to do, she knew that. Maybe it had something to do with the look in her friend's eyes when she told Natalie that Ranita was still in the house. She had seen that look in Mara's eyes when they had found out about Calli.

Putting her head between her legs she took a few deep breaths. She heard the crunch of rocks as someone walked over to her.

'Natalie-.' Gabby began.

She held up an index finger to say she would be with her in a second. When the world stopped spinning she looked up slowly. 'How is she?' she inquired in a raspy voice.

'If you hadn't given her your coat she wouldn't have survived. How can I ever thank you enough?'

'I was doing my duty as a friend.' she whispered. Before she could say anymore the sheriff approached. Mort, who was standing on Natalie's other side, glared at him. Natalie saw and wondered at it.

'Ms. Webster, we couldn't find anything of your husband. Do you know where he is?'

Gabby shook her head and joined Natalie on the bumper of the vehicle. It had finally hit her that she had nothing left.

Some one brought Ranita and Johnny over. 'Do you have any place you can stay for the evening?' the person asked in a gentle tone

'They can stay with me. I have a place right down the way.' Natalie answered. While she had been in town that day of the picnic, she had seen a 'For Sale' sign for a house between Mort's and the Webster's. Liking the spot and design she had purchased it. She turned to the medic who had been checking her. 'May I go now?'

The person nodded and Natalie got up, taking Mort's hand to steady herself.

'Are you sure you're up to driving?' Mort asked, as she took them to her car.

'I've driven under worse conditions.' They got in and she set off toward her place. It was rather big with an upstairs where the guests and main bedrooms where located, along with a study and of course a bathroom. Down stairs held another guest room, the media room, and laundry room. The living room was spacious and had a bay window looking out toward the lake.

Natalie help Gabby put the kids to bed. Before she left she asked Gabby when size of clothing she and the kids wore. Gabby told her and then bid Natalie good night, for she too was just as exhausted as the kids.

After Gabby closed the door she turned to Mort, who was the only one not collapsing on his feet. 'Now, time to get my stuff from your place.' She started down the hall to the door, but Mort grabbed her shoulders.

'Oh, no you don't.' He steered her toward the stairs. 'You're going to go straight up and go to bed before I have to carry you, while I go get your stuff. Savvy?'

Natalie was too tired to argue, even if she did want to get out of the smoke permeated clothing. 'Very well. But wake me up when you get back so I can take a shower.'

'As you wish, milady.'

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

Mort sat behind the wood covered wheel of the Lexus admiring the features of heated leather seats, GPS system, moon roof and the bass on her radio. Like everything in Natalie's life, even her car contained fine comforts of luxury. He turned the ignition to start it, and was amazed at its smoothness. He could certainly get use to it. He adjusted the rear view mirror, causing the heart shaped prism to hit the windshield. He cringed slightly when it did.

When he got home, he fed Lumierre who was greatly displeased about being neglected. He then made his way upstairs to get Natalie what she had requested. He placed them in a plastic bag then headed back out to the car.

Upon entering the house instead of finding her upstairs, he found Natalie curled up on the couch, head in hand fast asleep. He chuckled quietly. That was the second time he had found her on the couch. He studied her face for a few minutes, and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. A dark strand of hair fell in her face and this time he brushed it away. She stirred and he pulled his hand away. When she didn't awaken he shook her gently.

'Natalie, love?'

'But mum, it's too early to wake up.' She whispered.

Mort raised an eyebrow, and then shook her again. 'Natalie, it's me Mort.'

Natalie's eyes fluttered open slowly. 'Oh.' She blinked. 'Oh.' She said again in a firmer voice. She uncoiled herself from the sofa. 'So, it is. Did you get my clothing?'

"Right here.' He handed her the bag.

She took it from him and set in on the coffee table. On impulse she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. 'You're wonderful.' She whispered, before heading to the shower, leaving an amused Mort behind her.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

Another Note: Again, sorry about errors.I read and reread. Please enjoy this chapter. Thanks.


	12. The Plot Thickens

Chapter Twelve

The Plot Thickens

Natalie was up before anyone else. It was seven thirty in the morning, and she hoped some stores would be open. There was a lot to do, and she wanted to get back before everyone awakened.

Going into the hall she looked over the edge of the railing and saw Mort on the couch. Hugging the wall so as to not awake him, she quietly slipped down the stairs and outside to her car, breathing the deep smell of fall. Getting in, she adjusted the seat and steering wheel then set off. Much to her satisfaction, when she got to town the convenience store was open.

'You're the one who rescued Miss Webster, aren't you?' the checker, Bobby his name tag said,exclaimed when he checked Natalie's ID after she wrote a check.

'Pardon?'

He grabbed the newspaper that was on the counter and showed her the front story. She groaned. It was just what she needed, more publicity, and in a small town as well. But wondering what the article said, she purchased the copy, intending to read it later.

She was greatly relieved when she got back to the house. Carrying all bags that where in her car; she placed them on the counter and sorted them. She placed the Webster's gifts in with the clothing she had purchased for them and set the bags just inside the door of the room they were sleeping in. Closing the door quietly, she returned to the kitchen to finish organizing the goods.

She pulled out the watch box and wrote something on the card, when it was finished she placed it on Mort's chest. With that done, she want about making breakfast.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

Mort woke to the aroma of sizzling bacon. He sat up and something gold fell off his chest. He reached down and picked it up. Holding it gingerly, like it was a bomb about to go off at any minute; he slowly took the card out and read it.

_This is just a little thank you for all your help. I also noticed during dinner that one night that you were missing something, and I would be very much obliged if you would accept this gift as a replacement. It belonged to my stepfather, and I am sure he would have liked for you to have it. _

_Tali _

Mort shook the box. He frowned when he didn't hear anything. Except for his watch, he was aware of nothing else missing. And he certainly doubted she would get him one, no matter how much money she had.

Indeed, he hadn't been expecting an eighteen karat gold Cellini Cestello watch manufactured by Rolex. He swallowed as the gold glistened in the sun light. It was far fancier than the one Amy had gotten him that was for sure.

He looked at the card again. _Just a little thank you? _A 'little thank

you' would be something like a pen, or some small yet slightly valuable trinket, not a million dollar watch. Slipping it on, he secured the clasp and liked the fit of it.

He got up and followed the scent of food into the kitchen, where he startled Tali, who was slicing some English muffins. 'Good morning, my dear.' He said from behind.

Tali jumped and the knife slipped, cutting her. 'Mort!' She gasped, looking around for a napkin or paper towel.

He got one first and helped her wrap it around her finger.

'Didn't your mother tell you never to startle someone who had a knife in their hand?' She asked, flinching at the pain.

'Relax, Tali. It's just a flesh wound.'

'Relax? Have you any idea how much this hurts?'

'For all your heroic efforts last night, you surely are acting rather childish over a cut.' He stated unwisely.

Tali glared at him and jerked her hand away from his and in doing so hit her elbow on the counter. Mort reached out to take her hand again, the watch glistening in the light as he did so, distracting her from the pain. 'So, it fits.' She said through clenched teeth.

'Pardon?' Mort said. He had been struggling not to kiss her that he missed the question.

'The watch.' Tali looked up at him and their eyes met.

'Oh yes, thank you.' He whispered.

Who leaned in first is to be debated. Who pulled away before their lips could meet is not. Tali found herself disappointed yet grateful Mort had been the one to do so. If he hadn't, she would have made any even bigger fool of herself than she had already that morning. Mort on the other hand, still had something to tell her.

He brushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear and let the palm of his hand rest on her cheek. 'Tali, there is something-'

He was unable to say more, for Gabby had entered the room.

'Oh, am I interrupting something?' Gabby said when she saw how closely Mort and Tali were standing, and the location of his hand oh her cheek.

'Not at all.' Tali responded in what she hoped was a steady voice, for Mort's proximity was wrecking havoc to her nerves. 'Mort was just reading me the riot act about knives.'

She waved her hand toward the table, and Gabby saw the wrapped finger. 'Breakfast is almost ready; I just have to toast the muffins.'

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

The three adults had just sat down when Johnny and Ranita bounded in, carrying their toys. 'Mommy, look what we found!' Ranita exclaimed excitedly. They showed her their toys.

'Aren't you forgetting something?' Gabby admonished, she had found the art set and had yet to thank Natalie as well.

The kids rushed over to Tali. 'Thank you, Aunt Tali.'

'You're welcome, little ones. Now, you better eat breakfast before it gets cold.'

To every child Ranita and Johnny's age, a breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs and blueberry pancakes was a delicacy. They set down their toys and sat down to eat. When they were finished, they excused themselves.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

Half an hour later, found Tali in the living room at her computer, browsing the internet. Gabby had volunteered to do the dishes, and Mort had gone home to feed Lumierre and change his clothes before they met up again.

As she was waiting for a reply email from the trustee of her parent's estate, she thought over the morning events, and what it was that Mort had wanted to speak to her about. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Gabby called to her.

'Tali, I was wondering if we could go by the ruins later today and have a look around?'

'Sure. My time is yours.' And it was. Helping Gabby helped her not dwell on the fact that Callie would no longer be in her life. 'By the way, Gabby, I was thinking over something.'

'Oh?'

'I have to go to London in two week, and with everything that has happened, I was wondering if you and the kids would like join me. The expense won't be too difficult, and before you refuse completely, I would be glad if you could come.'

Gabby was not thinking about refusing, she had always wanted to travel, and yet, the money she had had gone to the funding of Richard's drinking. 'What about Mort?'

Tali blushed, 'I was considering inviting him as well.'

Anymore on the subject was to be put on hold for the door bell rang. Gabby and Tali looked at each other. It couldn't be Mort, and they were not expecting any visitors.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

Mort was shuffling through the drawers of his desk. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but it certainly wasn't a long, thin velvet case. He pulled it out and opened the lid to reveal an amethyst necklace. He had gotten it for Amy a few days before he had found out about her affair. He had meant to take it back, but everything had been so chaotic after that, that he had simply forgotten.

What had happened? What had happened to end their marriage? True he shut himself in his office hours on end, but that was only when he had a deadline. Mort sighed and closed the lid of the jewel box. Maybe Tali would like it.

Tali went to the door, Gabby following, and upon opening it, found the sheriff and his partner standing outside. She invited them in and led the way back to the living room. Natalie was uncomfortable by the looks the younger man was giving her. Fortunately, their stay was not long. The Sheriff had come to inform Gabby that the body of her husband had been found in the rubble, burned to a crisp. Gabby blinked. That prospect hadn't even occurred to her when Tali had made her offer.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

Mort pulled into the drive just as the sheriffwere leaving. What was he doing there? He wondered as he walked up the steps to the door. As he closed it behind him, he heard laughing coming from the living room.

'Of course, no one is expecting you to come,' Gabby mimicked. 'Really, I'm surprised they decided to hold a funeral service for him. The town certainly made no effort to hide their contempt at him… Oh, and the way Lt. Robinson was looking at you. It was like he wanted to make love to you right then and there.'

'Well, I am glad he did not.' Tali said turning red.

'You wanted him to follow up on the offer later, admit it.'

'That is not true!' Tali exclaimed. 'You know very well know my thoughts about sexual relations before marriage.'

'You did like the attention though. What will Mo-' Gabby was cut off by a pillow being thrown at her. 'Why you-.' she picked up the pillow and commenced playfullysmothering Tali with it.

'Mort, help!' Tali called when she saw him enter from the hall.

'Ladies, what is going on here?' He asked in a firm voice, like one used by a father when scolding unruly children, folding his arms over his chest.

'She started it.' Tali pointed to Gabby from under the pillow.

'Did not!'

'Girls, girls.' Mort moved nearer and pulled Gabby away from Natalie. Both were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

'Good thing you're back. We were about to depart for the ruins on the Webster's property.' Natalie said once she caught her breath.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

They all piled into the Lexus and set off to the ruins. Getting out of the car, the adults just stared at the desolateness of it all. It was like a weight had been dropped upon them. Gabby and the kids went poking around the rubble looking for things that might have withstood the fire. Mort and Natalie hung back, both thinking about the fires that played instrumental parts in their lives.

'Natalie-,' Mort began, just as Natalie spoke. 'Mort-,'

'You go ahead.' He let her have the floor.

'May I ask you something?'

'Yes?' he answered a bit warily.

'I know this is rather sudden, but will you come to London with me I already asked Gabby and she thought it was a good idea. Of course, you don't have to, it's just that there is a matter I have to take care of, and having you there...' she trailed off.

'Firstly, before I agree to anything, what about Lumierre? Who would watch him?'

'Nigel and Mara wouldn't mind watching him.'

'I don't have a current passport.'

'Leave it to me.'

'You seem to have everything well in hand. How do you know I'll agree?'

'You've sat in front of you computer too long staring at nothing, which indicates you need a change of scene and society.'

'And if I said no?'

'You wouldn't.'

'How can you be so sure?'

'Because I would get down in a most undignified position, and beg you until you had no other choice but to accept.'

'I am honoured you find my company so desirable.' his voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Why ever not? Besides, I have to keep an eye on you so you don't best me by releasing a new book and thus dethrone me from my position as Ruler of Mystery.'

Mort smiled, 'Very well, my dear, but you owe me.'

'As you wish.' Tali commented before she took out her cell phone to talk to her travel agent.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

They left for New York a week early so Gabby could get the kids and herself some clothing.

'Really, Tali, you had no need to set up accounts for us.'

'I had every need. It was just sitting there in the bank and needed to be put to good use.' They were standing outside a Nordstrom arguing. 'You can pay it all back when the kids graduate from college if you want. For now, just accept the money.'

Gabby gave a good humoured sigh. 'Oh, very well. But only this one time.'

'I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, where to go for lunch?' Natalie turned to see where they were and bumped into someone.

'Pardon me,' the person said in a deep voice as he reached out to steady her.

Natalie became speechless when she looked up into green eyes that had dark hair falling into them. He was about six feet. 'Eh,' she cleared her throat. 'The fault is entirely mine, Sir.'

'Not at all, milady. I merely mistook you for someone I used to know..

'Oh, I'm sorry I'm not the one you're looking for.'

'Please don't be. As it is, you are indeed far prettier than her.'

'Thank you. I'm Natalie Farthington and this is my friend Gabby.'

'Sean Davis.' He looked at his watch. 'I'm on my way to lunch. Would you two care to join me?'

'Thank you.'

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

Natalie didn't like it. She was more taken by him than she wanted to be. And if he did flirt with her it was subtle. Every once in a while his hair would fall into his eyes and she would have to restrain herself from reaching out and bushing it away.

Mentally she scolded herself. She was in love with Mort, and yet here she was letting a complete stranger turn her head. She was forced out of the thoughts by the waiter who cleared his throat impatiently. She apologized and gave him her order.

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

Somehow they never had a chance to enquire about what Mr. Davis did for work, though he had given her his personal card. When they were out of ear shot Sean answered his phone, which he had set to vibrate.

'Where have you been!' demanded the voice on the other end.'

'Following instructions as you wanted.' Sean replied.

'And?'

'She leaves for London in two days.'

----'----,----'----,----'----,----'----.----'----,----'----,----'----,----

**An update! Yay. Ok, so I swearI meant to have this done and up sooner, but school and getting sick just put a damper on my weekend plans.**

**DaydreamBeliever14: Cheers! **

**Dawnie-7: I hope your move wentwell. AndI am glad the story doesn'tdissapoint you, yet. Well,I hope it does not.**

**Lordoftheringsfanficreader: Have not seen you about since chapter 9. Hope you are still with us, and that the story isn't all that bad. ;)**

**Hunter0309: Been sick all week or i would have had this finished earlier. I even just now got finished reading Chapter 28 of The End. Enjoyed it. (I'll review it tomorrow).**

**Thank you all again for your wonderful comments and insight, andI hopeI don't fail to keep you all entertained in the last three chapters of Two Peas.And yes, evenI am loath to finish it. ButI might return with a Harry Potter story called: Only TimeWill Tell. But be warned,'tis a Snape fic.Oh, and we musn't forget the Pirates of the Caribbean storyI have in waiting as well. Cheers, everyone. **


	13. Interlude

An interlude

To all my readers:

It has been about 4 years since an update, and I am sorry about that. My computer crashed and even when I got a new hard drive I was quite discouraged. As it's been so long, I've forgotten where I put my notes, but I will be looking for them. I have some of chapter 13 written, and I mean to finish the story. Again, I am sorry for the delay, and hope the remaining chapters will not disappoint when they come.

Thank you again, Kea Renee, now writing under the pen name of A Study in Scarlet

When I post chapter 13, this note will be removed.


End file.
